What If?
by CatonissANDKarvel4Life
Summary: What if the rule change happened before the games. What if one boy and one girl can come out alive. Total Catoniss. I love Catoniss.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first official Fanfiction. I have written another one but after chapter 6 got bored so if you were reading my other story let me know if you want me to continue it. This is a story I have been wanting to write for a long time now I hope you enjoy.**

 **;-o**

* * *

It was reaping day. More importantly Prim's first reaping. I want to protect her but I can't. Her name most likely will not get picked. As Prim and I stand in line I tell her,"When the reaping is over meet me right here," She nods her head in consent then it is time to check in. She heads over to the 12-year-olds as I head to the 16-year-olds.

As we stand here the escort Effie Trinket gets onto the stage and starts her lecture. It gets time and she heads over to the girl's bowl and pulls out a slip. She strides over to the mic and reads the name.

"Primrose Everdeen"

I freeze in my tracks as Prim starts to head to the stage and Effie asks for volunteers.

"No, Prim stop. I Volunteer. I Volunteer." The peacekeeper that was holding me back lets go of me and I walk up onto the stage.

"What is your name dear?" she asks me.  
"Katniss, Katniss Everdeen," I say out strongly not letting any emotion slip. I look down to where Prim once stood to see Gale carrying her away to my mother.

"Now for the Boys," she states then heads over to the boy's bowl.

"Peeta Mellark," Is the name she reads off after fishing for the slip of paper.

We shake hands and head off the stage. And into the train.

* * *

When we get to the Capitol Peeta is waving at the people.

The train stops and leave and go up to the penthouse which is the District twelve floor.

When we get there we are automatically pushed into rooms. Before that happens Haymitch tells us to do whatever they tell us.

I am waxed and plucks and rubbed down till my skin is sore. Then I finally get to climb into the bath that they have set up.

When I am dry enough a man in a black T-Shirt and Black Pants and eyeliner came into the room.

"My name is Cinna I will be your stylist." He tells me

"I am Katniss, but you probably already knew that." I tell him


	2. Chapter 2 - Elevator

**A/N: Review I am taking requests for what you want to happen. ;-0**

* * *

I look in the mirror after having my makeup done and having my suit put on. It hugs too much and shows everything. It looks nice though.

As I walk out I see Peeta and we climb onto the chariot.

"You rip off mine and I will rip off yours," he tells me I laugh and answer with a "Deal,"

* * *

 **Cato POV.**

The crowd is shouting Clove and mines names. I have a cocky grin on my face that makes all the ladies swoon.

Then the crowd goes silent. I look up confused and then they all start chanting 'Katniss' over and over then I turn around and see the most beautiful sight in the world. She is warring flames and all of a sudden I feel jealous of the boy holding her hand. He is a good 6' and she is a good 5'3". She is mesmerizing with her steel gray eyes that hold a fire behind them. _Stupid Stupid Stupid._ You can't fall in love in the Hunger Games then you are as good as dead.

Firegirl catches my gaze and smirks at me then catches a rose. I grin back at her then turn around. When we get to the end to hear Snow's speech I block him out, then I hear him start to say something.

"Wait, I know that most of you have already tuned me out by now but I wanted to let you know that this year 2 victors will be crowned one male and one female. I look and my eyes land on Katniss. Then I search the other tributes faces almost all of the guys are looking at Katniss hungrily. They want to win with her. They want her. She doesn't even notice any of the stairs that are thrown her way. She is so innocent.

When we get off the chariots I see Katniss better and see what she is wearing it hugs everything just right. I realize I am staring and revert my eyes to my mentors.

"Great job guys," Eneboria tell me and Clove.

"We were upstaged by District 12, you call that a good job," Clove wines to Eneboria.

When we get to the elevator Clove climbs in then it is full. I see who I will be riding up with and find out that it is me, the girl from 12, and the boy from 11. When the elevator comes we all climb in. I see that she is oblivious to the stares that 11 and I give her. She looks really hot in that suit.

She is turned around looking out the glass at the city. Her butt right there for me and 11 to stair at. I look at 11 in an attempt to stop staring at the same time he does the same thing. We both smirk at each other and then I mouth to him, _She is so oblivious._ We both laugh and the fire girl looks at us both and quirks an eyebrow. We look at each other and she asks "What is so funny," I look at 11 and I tell her "Nothing," she rolls her eyes and turns away. _Firecracker_ 11 mouths to me and I hold in my laugh this time.


	3. Chapter 3 - Gathering

**I'm sorry for not writing sooner. I had my story then the page reset and it got deleted. - M**

 **Cato POV**

I am sitting in my room that night when Brutus walks in and says that we have to go to a tribute dinner tonight. It is casual so I dress in a white V-neck and gray sweat pants.

We head downstairs to the room that we were told to go to. When I get there the only person there is it was Fire Girl.

"Well well well, look if it isn't the Fire Girl," I say to her and she turns slowly to look at me. "That is not my name," she tells me then turns to look back out the window. She is wearing a tank top that is tight and shows everything, but she obviously did not know that she is also wearing a plaid shirt over it that is unbuttoned and some light skinny jeans and some cowgirl boots.

"How about cowgirl then?" I ask her and smirk when she rolls her eyes. "Still not my name, even if it is better than Fire Girl," she says calmly then goes back to looking out the window.

"Then what is your name?" she ignores me and continues to look out the window.

"I said-" I was cut off,"I know what you said and I think that it is none of your concern." Then she goes back to looking out the window.

"I will just have to watch the reaping then and find out," I say and smirk as she looks at me."Be my guest," she says then turns around.

I hear the door shut but apparently, Cowgirl heard it open.

I turn to see that it is 11. He sees Cowgirl and then sees what she is wearing. I look again and can't pull my eyes from her chest. I see 11 out of the corner of my eye he is having the same reaction. _Stupid hormones._

"Hey," Cowgirl says to 11.

"Sup," is his reply.

"Nothing much, you?" she asks him.

"Same," he keeps his replies short and sweet.

She goes back to looking out the window. Why did she talk to him and not me?

As people start to gather in I notice that fire- I mean cowgirl is nowhere to be seen. I take a walk around and notice that she is talking to the boy tribute from 5 I think his name is Mason. He is tall and looks to be around 17. He is tan like her with the same black hair but he has brown eyes instead of steel gray ones like hers.

I feel something in me and I don't know what it is. Jealousy? No that can't be, but what is it?

Then she is done talking to him he walks away. I am about to walk over when the boy from 10 walks over. Carter, I think his name is. At the reaping, he had a limp in his left foot, but the capital seemed to have fixed that. He has copper colored hair and tan skin almost like he lived in district 4. He has Hazel eyes and is about 5'11". They talk for a while and then Cowgirl goes to get something from the buffet table. When a boy comes to get food as well. It is the other male career from district 1. He has brown hair and green eyes. I see the way he looks at her and she does not even notice. She just smiles and talks with him. When she is finished talking with him I see her head out to leave.

 **A/N PLEASE DON'T SKIP IMPORTANT! Ok so the next chapter I want you guys to tell me if I should do Katniss POV or stick with Cato. Sorry for the long wait please review. Love you all. - Mick**


	4. Chapter 4 - Katniss some Haymitch POV

**A/N I know that a some of you wanted to stay Cato POV, but I had a great idea for Katniss' point of view. Sorry for those who are disappointed. I love you all! - Mick**

* * *

I leave from the buffet and head for the upstairs. I don't feel like taking the elevator and take the stairs instead.

I put my foot on the first step and hear someone behind me so I turn around to see who it is.

Ice Boy, I see him come through the door and then turn back around to walk up the stairs.

"Did you hear me before I opened the door?" I hear a husky voice from behind me.

I turn around and reply with a "Yes," before I go back to heading up the stairs.

"Are you in an alliance for the games?" Why did he ask that? Does it really matter?

"Maybe," I say and turn around.

"Maybe as in yes or maybe as in no?" He asks me while he looks my up and down. The same way all the other boys did. Why do they do that? Are they seeing how much 12 scum I really am? I will make a point to ask Haymitch about that later.

"Maybe as in I'm not telling you," after I say that I turn around to go up the stairs and catch him smirk and I don's think I was meant to see that.

I start to sprint up the stair and here steps behind me. I turn around to scream at Ice Boy to leave me alone but it is not Ice Boy. It is the brute from 11.

"Hey, Thresh," say to him.

"Hey, Katniss," he replies and I go to keep walking up the stairs and he is following.

"Are you going to your floor?" I ask and he nods in response.

The rest of the way up it is quite because I am not good at starting conversations.

We get to floor 12 and Thresh gets off. Then I keep going to floor 13 the pent house floor.

I get off and head to my room. I get there and I put on some jean shorts and a tank top. I wrap a blanket around myself and remain barefoot. I head to the living room to find Haymitch and he is there. On the couch watching a movie. I sit next to him and watch for a little bit.

Then I break the silence. "Haymitch why do all the guys hate me so much? They all look at me like I'm a piece of meat they want to cut up."

He just starts to laugh and then I hear another laugh from behind us and see it is Peeta. "What is so funny?" I ask.

"You sweetheart," is all Haymitch says and I must show my confusion on my face because Peeta chimes in, "You're so oblivious," Now I am more confused than ever and Haymitch stops laughing long enough to tell me that this is good that they do not hate me that a lot of them think I'm hot or whatever and that I have nothing to worry about.

"But I'm not hot or anything," I say and head to the roof with my blanket folded up in my hands.

* * *

 **Haymitch POV**

She has no idea how many mentors have come up to me. Male mentors, I should say, and tell me how hot she is. Even Brutus has to come and tell me how hot she is.

But when she stands up to go to the roof I notice she is wearing jean shorts and a really tight tank top. She doesn't even realize it. She has all the male tributes wrapped around her finger. They are all 16 and over which is weird.

I look over to Peeta and see that he can't stop staring as she walks away and I shut his mouth and start laughing. He glares at me and I just continue laughing.

 **A/N Ok guys tell me if you want another character besides Cato's POV. I am doing story requests. Thank you for reviewing I love you! - Mick**


End file.
